Without a Thought
by shoxfan
Summary: A shocking discovory of her past pushes a teen to the edge. And almost over it!
1. Nothing to Live For

Ashley's eyes.

Chapter 1

Nothing to Live For

When you don't have a memory of what you've already lived through, what's the point in living the rest? You walk around in a total daze. Luckily, I did have family and friends to help me regain my past. To help me fill the black void that was my memory and - at that time - my heart.

I now lived the life of a normal seventeen year-old. I wake up, wash up, get dressed, have breakfast, go to school, classes, lunch, more classes, dismissal, and I drive home.

I made new friends in high school, but only two of them were rather talkative. Their names are Ellie and Janie. It seemed as if they would never shut up!!! It got really annoying, but if you were sad and needed to be cheered up, you know who to go to.

**舻**

"Ashley," Janie called from across the court, "are you okay?!" She said after I stood up from getting hit in the face with a volleyball. I was never that good at sports. Maybe that was due to the fact that I was uncoordinated, or had two left feet. Either way, I was bad.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, that was just what I needed to wake me up!" I said in a sarcastically perky and bitter tone.

"Sorry!" Then the pain came. Not from the ball, in fact I don't know why I felt it. And then it hit me. How could I forget?! The pain of a memory trying unsuccessfully to come to mind about my past. This had been happening a lot lately. Weird, right?

Now, after the pain of the memory, came the physical pain. My nose felt like it was bleeding, my lips were numb, and I had a bit of a black eye. Not bad though, a little makeup should do the trick. "Oh boy," I muttered. I did this kind of walking limp to the bathroom. _Well my nose isn't bleeding, but I think my top lip is numb. Well crap!_ I thought.

**舻**

A week later during our social studies class, our physical education/social science teacher Mr. Kemnitz, gave us new seat arrangements. _'Oh my gosh!!! It's Robert Paliano!! One of the cutest Italian transfers. Not only is he one of the cutest boys in the junior class, but he is one of the nicest too! I would be sooo lucky if he just noticed me once in my lifetime!' _Sadly, he had a girlfriend. She was super perky and pretty, but not very bright. She is varsity cheerleader, master debater, and she speaks fluent French. Lucky for me though, Robert and I both speak fluent Italian. I also know bits and pieces from other languages. Mostly yes, no, and devil. I know them in Russian, German, Spanish, English, and I know peace in Hebrew. I can also write in Chinese 1-10, 100, and 10,000.

During our social studies class Mr. Kemnitz opens a debate on why we made the constitution. This discussion was to be on an amendment we think should be added and why. The debate part was on what we think about the amendment being added to the constitution and how it would affect us. This class time went downhill fast.

Robert actually noticed me! Well, sort of. He said me in Italian 'Hello my dear'. Then in English he asked me what would happen if we refused to participate in the debate. I replied in Italian something I didn't mean to say. I had still been in shock so I wasn't paying much attention to what I said. I had said "For a kiss I'll tell you."

**舻**

For about a week after that, it seemed as if I were some kind of unknown harmful species that if you talked to, you suffered some kind of disease that was incurable. He had treated me as if I was a bug and he was an anthropologist looking at an undiscovered species of arthropods. I felt so uncomfortable. His girlfriend made me even more uncomfortable. Her name is Hailey Teter. Her favorite on the squad, besides herself of course, was a girl named Molly Larson who was dating the captain of the football team.

I don't why but if the varsity cheerleader doesn't date the football captain, her favorite does. It's kind of like some unspoken cheer code. It's weird right? Or is it just weird to me? Or am I just crazy? This is how the whole 'For a kiss I'll tell you' thing happened...


	2. New Classes

Robert's eyes.

Chapter 1

New Classes

I had only been in school for one week when Hailey Teter asked if I wanted to hang out after school. "Sure," I replied even though I had seen a girl minutes before whom I thought to be much more attractive and loveable. I would rather hang out with her.

So Hailey and I ended up going to the Drive In on Friday night. It was us and Molly Larson and the captain of the football team. Hank Ryans was the most repulsive man I've ever seen. He dressed with his boxers hanging out of his pants, a loose shirt that if the wind blew in a certain way, you could see them and he had shoes that didn't fit his feet. He wore a size 10. He was wearing a pair of size 12 shoes that he didn't even tie. What a strange culture these Americans have. Back home in Italy, we would never dress so vulgar. It should be against the law.

** 舻**

**After the movie, I asked Hailey about Ashley. She had stated and I quote, "**_**Her?!**_** She's a dorky nerd who needs not only to get a face transplant from someone prettier but also needs to get a new wardrobe! I mean come on, look at her! What is this? The fourth grade?!" At that moment I knew I could never love this savage beast excuse for a lady in my entire life. But at the same time, I also knew that if in my new school, I didn't want to become target number one on the school enemy list, I better stick with her.**

** 舻**

One day during social studies after we had gotten new seats, a debate was opened. It was really boring from the start so I didn't get to hear all of what Mr. Kemnitz had said we were to do. _Oh well, at least I can sit here and stare at her._

I had gotten placed in the best spot in the world! I got to sit next to Ashley Douglas. She even knew how to speak Italian! So I could talk to her in front of Hailey and she wouldn't even know! Lucky for me, Hailey spoke French, not Italian. At first she thought I was French so she took that class.

"Buongiorno, il mio caro," I said as seductively as I could.

"Ciao."

_Am I dreaming?!?! She actually talked to me! Thank you divine being that is favoring me today! _"So what happens if we refuse to answer or take part in the debate?"

"For a kiss, I'll tell you." I don't know what to think. I don't know what to say. What I did know is that I desperately wanted to take her up on her offer and kiss her then and there.

** 舻**

It was a week later when I finally got the nerve to talk to

her. She was standing by her locker. _Perfect! I can talk to her _

_alone there. _I thought.

I was just about to talk to her when some guy with huge

muscles stepped out of the crowd of people walking by and

started talking to her. So instead of talking to her, I hid where

she couldn't see me and listened to their "little chat."

"So do you want to go? You know, with me?" _Had he just asked her out?! _

_Did I already miss my chance?!_

"Erik, I'd love to-"

"Ashley!" I interrupted their conversation, I know that's

stupid. I just couldn't bear to see her happy with another guy.

Especially one who wouldn't think twice about hurting her if

she messed something up for him.

"but I can't. I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time."

She turned to look at me. I was such an idiot! The next thing I

know is I say "I've decided to take you up on your offer." And then I

kissed her. I made sure to do this before she had a chance to object.

Her lips tasted like cherries. She must have recently put on lip gloss.


End file.
